The Aquavirius Maggot
by Stina58
Summary: For the first time ever, Luna Lovegood is going on an expedition alone. Not only does she find what she's looking for, but something else entirely different.


He was standing over a table, hunching over a potted plant. It was an experiment of his, to see which herbs were compatible with each other genetically, and which weren't. He had listened to her speak, concentrating intently on both the conversation and his plant. When she was through telling him about her plans, he looked up at her and turned his back to the plant. Leaning against the table, he wiped perspiration off his forehead. He seemed to consider her idea for a moment and replied with a saddened expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I can't go on this expedition. Hannah would kill me if I left her alone for the next couple weeks. School lists are coming out, Minerva told me, which means the pub will be busy. She needs everyones help on this one."

Luna nodded serenely, completely understanding why her very good friend could not come with her this time. She smiled at him and he returned it.

"That's okay Neville, honestly. I'm so glad that the Leaky Cauldron is running well."

Neville nodded, once again wiping off his forehead. It was very hot today; the air itself felt solidified. It seemed to wrap around every creature in the world, she thought absentmindedly. She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and secured it with her wand. She looked up to the ceiling and gasped for a second at a marvelous sight.

"What is it?" Neville asked, noting her gasp.

She continued staring for a couple minutes before settling her grey eyes on him.

"You have an infestation of Nargles," she told him dreamily. "You want to be careful with those, they're known for being cunning and taking things that don't belong to them."

Neville nodded, grinning at Luna, an amused look in his eyes. Luna didn't understand why he was amused; she knew that Neville understood the implications of Nargle infestations.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a watch. Neville flipped it open and stared at the slightly beaten face.

"I'm sorry to rush you Luna, but I really must go help Hannah."

She nodded happily at him and gave him a hug. She turned towards the door before whirling back around and saying bluntly, "Congratulations on the news!"

She turned and skipped out of the door, leaving a bemused Neville behind her.

* * *

The weeks of planning that followed were completely worth it, she thought as she traveled to the Mediterranean Sea. She was currently in Italy, searching for the Aquavirius Maggot. To her disappointment, the Ministry didn't have them in the Department of Mysteries like she originally thought. To her extreme disappointment, none of the departments did. So she had decided to look for them herself. It was odd, being here without Neville, she pondered. Normally, he journeyed with her, and was in his own world whenever he spotted a rare plant that he could journal about and take a clipping of.

The countryside was very beautiful, in her opinion. The grass was green with yellow tips, which danced lazily in the midday sun. The sky was a pristine blue with puffy white clouds drifting softly overhead. Her first view of the Sea was just as delightful. It was clear, unlike the grey waters surrounding England back home. She felt as if she could see everything in the water, and that caused hope to bloom in her stomach. Perfect conditions for spying a Maggot, she thought happily.

She wanted to touch the water, to feel it caress her feet. She walked off the footpath carved into the cliffs and onto the white sand which lined the bottom of the crags. Luna, already barefoot (for the Nargles constantly took her shoes), enjoyed the feeling of the hot sand in between her toes. It was like a comforting hug for her feet.

Luna walked closer to the Sea, hoping that maybe she might spy an Aquavirius Maggot in the shallows. She doubted it though, as they preferred deeper environments. She was not wrong, for the water didn't show any sign of them. She decided that maybe the water would become gradually deeper the farther along she walked, so she continued along.

She spotted some people along the way. They meandered on the beach, picked at shells or pointed at spots on the cliffs or the Sea. Some watched her curiously, a couple adorned nervous expressions on their faces. She noticed that their eyes fell on her clothes. Perhaps, she wondered idly, they were admiring the practicality of her blue and green checked dungarees. She had dawned her long yellow trench coat, for the breeze was unseasonably chilly. She wanted to ask them about what caught their attention, and her curiosity nearly won, but the looks on the peoples faces told her that they didn't want to be disturbed, so she ventured on.

Luna absentmindedly played with her charm necklace, fingering the Butterbeer caps. She had paused at a promising spot, where the clear ocean fell into the Earth suddenly. She sat down on her knees and touched the water. It certainly seemed like the correct temperature. It was warm, but not hot. Perfectly comfortable. She examined the depths closer and was excited to see the tentacles she was looking for, along with the slightly lumpy bodies that they belonged to.

She reached into her small bag and pulled out her journal. She found the page she was on and, using a quill, began to write down her observations. She found herself becoming surprisingly impatient at the speed she was writing, but wanted to be accurate. This included no illegibility of her penmanship.

When her hand began to cramp slightly, she placed the quill in her journal and set them down. She began admiring the Aquavirius Maggot. It wasn't the most handsome creature in the world compared to some, but it was beautiful in its own way. The tentacles undulated gracefully through its space. The lumps were symmetrical and evenly spaced and sized...

The sand began to vibrate ever so softly underneath her and she turned around to locate the footfalls which caused it. They were from a young man who looked not much older than she. He looked very familiar to her.

"Rolf?" she asked, surprised slightly.

Rolf Scamander was indeed standing there in jeans, a shirt with a grouping of symbols on the front, and a bomber jacket on top. His pale hands carried a pair of worn out trainers. His blue eyes locked with hers from behind pale hair, surprise pooling in his gaze. The last time she had seem him was at a convention several months before, when he had spoken about an expedition he had made to New Zealand. She found him a fascinating person; he was naturally quiet and intelligent with excellent ideas. He was endearing to her.

"Luna Lovegood?" he questioned, amazed.

"Yes," she said.

Happiness filled her. He remembered her. She actually didn't expect it; they had talked ever so briefly on his belief of Nargles. He always dressed colorfully too; when they had met, he had on a pale blue polo with a bright gold cravat and a maroon smoking jacket. His dress pants were grey and underneath had shown bright green baseball trainers. She had admired the cravat and he had admired the colorful African dress that she had been wearing. He was the first person who wasn't close to her that complimented the dress. She trusted him after that. Not to mention that his knowledge on creatures was expansive and impressive.

He walked forward and placed himself next to her. His eyes wandered from her journal on the sand to the water. She couldn't help but giggle slightly at his rather dumbfounded expression. He seemed shocked that she would be there at the same time he was. She supposed it was odd, after all the world was huge compared to their tiny piece of earth that they called home.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"I found the Aquavirius Maggot," she replied, dazed yet blunt.

His eyes blazed with excitement.

"Really?" he asked. "I read your last publication on the matter of the Aquavirius Maggot. Very fascinating material. I'm so pleased to hear that you have discovered it! Now, where is it?"

This was another reason why she like Rolf. Many people thought her creatures were make believe, but she knew better. Her friends knew better. Now Rolf knows better. She grinned excitedly.

"It's the grey, lumpy creature about six meters out. Look directly down; its resting on the bottom."

"I see," he whispered, appreciatively. His eyes widened slightly and he turned to look at her. "What an amazing discovery! I can't wait for you to reveal your findings."

She reached out and took his hand. His eyes protruded a bit more, but he didn't remove his hand. It was warm and slightly calloused at the touch. Luna smiled at him happily.

"I can't either."

They descended into a comfortable silence. Finally, with a silent mutual decision, they stood up together. They began walking back up the beach towards the forgotten footpaths and started making conversation.

Rolf inquired about Neville and she told him about Hannah's work and how she was with child. He nodded happily and when she asked how he knew about Neville, he plainly said, "He always comes on your expeditions with you."

Nodding at that answer, they continued to walk until the footpaths were directly above them and the sun was setting colorfully overhead.

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked him curiously.

Smiling, he replied, "I heard rumors about a type of fish that supposedly appears to be different colors every day. I wanted to see one for myself."

Luna grinned at him. "That would make a fascinating discovery."

"Indeed," he nodded.

They continued to march up the crags, sand becoming sharp stone. He held out his shoes for her, but she declined. Luna loved walking barefoot.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Rolf asked quietly.

"Definitely," Luna responded happily. "As long as the restaurant doesn't have a Nargle infestation. The Cauldron unfortunately does."

Rolf nodded seriously. "Of course. Wouldn't dream of bringing you anywhere with Nargles."

Luna grinned, dirigible plums swinging from her ears as she walked hand in hand with Rolf. Poor Neville, she thought to herself as they went, even if Hannah wasn't with child, she doubted he would want to come along with her now that Rolf was here to stay.

And she knew that he was. It was just one of those feelings of the universe that Daddy had told her about.


End file.
